Quidditch Break
by Cassandra Vassar
Summary: Par AngelinaOliver. O dia começou mal para Angelina Johnson e Oliver Wood, quando as más notícias chegaram por correio. Mas conseguirão alguns minutos a sós durante a pausa no treino de Quidditch mudá-lo? Curto, muito leve, e a ideia do ship é um b
1. Parte I

Quidditch Break  
  
de Cassandra Vassar  
  
Sinopse: Par Angelina/Oliver. Sei que é uma ideia estranha, muito própria, acho eu. O dia começou mal para Angelina Johnson e Oliver Wood, quando as más notícias chegaram por correio. Mas conseguirão alguns minutos a sós durante a pausa no treino de Quidditch mudá-lo? Curto, muito leve, e como já disse, a ideia do ship é um bocado estranha, mas dêm-me uma chance.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Okay, o que eu quero dizer é que tenham calma antes de me mandarem as pedras. Este não é de forma nenhuma o primeiro fic que escrevo (provavelmente será o milésimo) mas é o primeiro que efectivamente publico, portanto... e para vós, 92% dos leitores falantes de Português que são brasileiros, podem vir a estranhar algumas frases ou expressões ou termos empregados, mas dêm-me o desconto, sou portuguesa. Ah; para quem não sabe, o nome do fic em português é Pausa no Quidditch, mas achei que Quidditch Break soava mil vezes melhor. Leiam e dêm uma ideia. Sei que está mau, mas não se inibam em dizer-mo!!!  
  
Ah; não possuo nenhum dos conteúdos ou personagens que utilizo, é tudo de Mrs JK Rowling, etc., etc. Portanto não me processem.  
  
Bjux  
  
Cassie  
  
**************************************************************  
  
PARTE I  
  
Oliver POV:  
  
Agora que penso nisso, não percebo como consegui ficar tão irritado com a situação mas a verdade é que estava, imagina. Talvez porque aquela carta veio de certo modo confirmar aquilo que eu já há muito tempo temia que me tivesse acontecido. Mas também já algum tempo passou e tive grandes ajudas. Foi assim:  
  
O dia não começou mal. Era Abril e o sol entrava pelas janelas do Salão Nobre, de manhãzinha, à hora do pequeno-almoço, sem dúvida a minha refeição preferida, tal como o almoço, o lanche e o jantar, já para não falar do snack da meia noite. Mas a verdade é que eu gosto da manhã; sou uma pessoa muito matutina, daquelas a quem não custa nada a sair da cama... ao contrário de muitos cromos à minha volta que ainda cabeceavam de sono e falavam entaramelados... tal como o Hopkiss, ao meu lado direito, que bocejava como um leão ensonado e quase que dormia em cima do próprio prato de bacon com ovos. Parecia mesmo estar a precisar de um banho de água fria repentino, e eu estaria feliz em contribuir para isso.  
  
Eu estava sorridente e feliz, não só porque estou sempre sorridente de manhã porque também o dia iria acabar com treino de Quidditch, o que iria compensar as duas malditas horas de Aritmância que se avizinhavam na última aula da tarde - maldita disciplina. Nem sei porque é que a escolhi.  
  
Tudo começou com a chegada ritual de todas as manhãs do correio das corujas, que naquela manhã, como sempre, entraram pelas janelas do Salão Nobre em bando, sobrevoando-o e procurando os destinatários das cartas que transportavam. Uma delas, acinzentada e grande, muito bonita, destacou-se do pelotão e voou rente à mesa dos Gryffindor, parando mesmo a meu lado. Eu nem repararia nela, tão entretido que estava a escolher a compota para o pão de hoje, se o Percy não me tivesse dado uma cotovelada:  
  
- Hey, é para ti.  
  
Fiquei um pouco surpreso. Normalmente todo o correio que recebia era da minha mãe, a querer saber se eu me alimentava bem e se dormia pelo menos dez horas por dia, e aí era usada a coruja da família, a velha Paddy. Mas aquela coruja não era a Paddy, era-me totalmente desconhecida...  
  
... até que notei na insígnia que ela trazia na pata, num bracelete de ouro; um brasão, com dois lobos brancos de patas dianteiras levantadas, e atrás deles um castelo preto, e automaticamente adivinhei que a carta era da Kate.  
  
Kate Spencer era a minha namorada e andava numa outra escola de feitiçaria mais para sul de Inglaterra, chamada Houndswork. Não sei bem como é que isso aconteceu, mas conheci-a no Verão passado, quando jogava Quidditch com uma equipa de amigos meus, e ela veio ter comigo e fez-me imensas perguntas sobre Quidditch e sobre Hogwarts, sobre a qual ela tinha muita curiosidade, e a partir daí ficámos muito chegados. Ergui uma sobrancelha de surpresa acrescida. Kate não era pessoa de mandar muitas cartas. Uma em quatro meses, por vezes duas...  
  
Abri a carta, à espera de encontrar a habitual lamúria acerca de como todas as suas amigas eram horríveis e do quanto ela sentia a minha falta, mas mais uma vez fui surpreendido. A carta rezava assim:  
  
Querido Oliver:  
  
Em primeiro lugar quero pedir-te desculpa por não te ter escrito logo quando pude, mas acho que me andei a esquivar a obrigações. Tive medo que não soubesses interpretar esta carta, sem dúvida a mais difícil que sempre tive que escrever... de qualquer maneira, ganhei coragem, pois estou a tirar um grande peso dos meus ombros. Estou a ser justa contigo, e comigo própria também.  
  
Não me vou pôr com rodeios, Oliver: eu quero acabar.  
  
Não é que eu não goste de ti, juro! É só que tu não és bem o que eu preciso, percebes? És muito distante, das vezes em que nos vemos - das poucas vezes que nos vemos - e eu sei onde descansa todos os teus pensamentos; em Quidditch. Tu respiras, vives Quidditch. Vives para os voos, as bolas, as vassouras, as defesas, as alturas, a sensação do jogo. Precisas disso, és obcecado por isso - e isto não o podes negar! -, não podes focar a tua atenção em nada mais... eu não sou assim, Oliver. É isso que nos torna incompatíveis, percebes? Preciso de alguém que me dê atenção, que precise de mim, como eu sei que tu nunca irás precisar.  
  
Não estou a dizer que o faças por mal! É só que... não és feito para andar com os dois pés na terra. Eu sou. Por isso, a barreira que nos separa é mais do que meramente distância física, se perceberes o que estou a tentar dizer.  
  
E há mais - e provavelmente, a parte mais difícil nesta carta. Pedir-te-ia para continuarmos amigos, pois como amigo és bestial, mas receio que agora o que eu te vá dizer possa arruinar todas as hipóteses de uma amizade que poderíamos manter, e a culpa é minha e só minha.  
  
Há este rapaz... é um colega meu. Ele é realmente muito querido. Estamos juntos há quase três meses. Desculpa.  
  
Sinceramente  
  
Kate.  
  
Não sei o que se passou comigo a seguir. Apenas dei por mim mesmo depois de ter lançado um berro lancinante no meio do Salão Nobre...  
  
Angelina POV:  
  
Naquela manhã primaveril eu estava literalmente a cair de sono. Não sou uma pessoa matutina, confesso, e também ter estado a pé pela noite dentro a adiantar todo o trabalho de Adivinhação que tinha em atraso na noite anterior não ajuda muito. Geralmente, as minhas manhãs são o calvário total: a Angelina salta da cama sempre atrasada, quando a Alicia já está pronta e vestida, e radiante, toma um duche à pressa, veste-se à pressa esquecendo-se normalmente de uma meia ou do manto, já para não falar de metade dos livros para o dia, e o cabelo parece uma massa disforme no topo da cabeça, parece ainda mais carapinha do que realmente é, até que no intervalo grande meto a cabeça debaixo de água e consigo esticá-lo provisoriamente.  
  
Eu não, eu gosto da noite. Gosto de me sentar na varanda da torre dos Gryffindor, agora que as noites estão a começar a ficar quentes, com uma caneca de chocolate e apreciar as estrelas no firmamento azul-escuro, numa dessas raras noites estreladas e sem nuvens... a azáfama da manhã não é para mim. É para esses idiotas que aparecem todos luzidios e radiantes como se o Mundo fosse um lugar óptimo para se viver, e que se deitam e levantam com as galinhas.  
  
Resumindo, estava a dormir em cima dos braços, encostada à mesa, sem ouvir uma palavra da conversa ininterrupta da Alicia acerca de como o professor Snape deveria ser despedido de uma vez por todas ou de como aquele Hufflepuff que se sentava à frente dela em Transfiguração era giro. Nem reparei quando as corujas pousaram nas mesas para a habitual entrega de correio matinal. E depois? Nunca recebo correio.  
  
- Hey, Angel - disse a Alicia - acorda, tens correio.  
  
Foi só por isso que acordei. Não fazia ideia que haveria alguém que me pudesse escrever. O meu pai é um bocado distraído, mal se lembra de atar os atacadores dos sapatos, quanto mais de escrever à filha mais nova que passa meses sem ver, e a minha mãe não é do tipo maternal; é muito formal e só me escreve geralmente para me dar más notícias. Podia ser o meu irmão Luke, mas também duvido.  
  
A carta era da minha avó. A minha avó é uma santa, a melhor avó do Mundo, penso eu, por isso fiquei aliviada por a carta ser dela e não da minha mãe, como eu temi. Como eu estava enganada...  
  
Foi isto que eu li:  
  
Querida Angelina:  
  
Espero que tudo corra bem contigo, minha querida, porque aqui, vamos andando. E também espero que estejas preparada, porque lamento dizer-te que o motivo porque te escrevi não é uma boa notícia... a tua mãe pediu-me que o fizesse "Escreva a mãe" disse ela "a mãe tem jeito para essas coisas." Pois então, cá vai...  
  
A Yallah morreu, minha querida. Lamento imenso.  
  
Tu sabes que a tua gatinha era muito velha, querida. Sabes que essas coisas acontecem. A Yallah não andava muito bem ultimamente... se calhar isto fora o melhor para ela.  
  
É tudo, filha. Tenho imensa pena de não te dizer isto pessoalmente, pois sei o quanto gostavas daquela tua gata, e espero que isto não vá afectar o teu empenho na escola... enterram-se os mortos, querida. A vida continua.  
  
A tua mãe, o teu pai e o Luke mandam beijinhos, e também eu  
  
Desta tua avó que te adora  
  
Avó Hattie Stone  
  
O mundo pareceu parar de girar. Senti-me tonta.  
  
- Angel? - perguntou a voz de Alicia, eu sabia que de muito perto, embora parecesse de muito longe - Angel, estás bem?  
  
Alicia pegou na carta para ler, mas eu levantei-me bruscamente e saí a correr. Atrás de mim, ouvi alguém gritar repentinamente, e eu também o faria se tivesse voz para o fazer.  
  
Oliver POV:  
  
O resto do dia passou muito, muito devagar. Fui repreendido por três professores, incluindo a professora McGonagall, cujas repreensões, como já deves calcular, não são agradáveis de todo. A sorte é que naquele dia eu não tinha Poções, ou arriscava-me seriamente a um castigo por falta de atenção passado pelo professor Snape e talvez uma tentativa de envenenamento, quem sabe. A verdade é que não ouvi uma palavra sequer do que todos os professores disseram.  
  
É claro que isto preocupou mais o Percy do que a mim. Santo Percy, sempre preocupado com o êxito escolar dos outros. Mas eu não conseguia, mesmo que tentasse, sabes? Sentia-me um trapo. Até os outros repararam. Eu, que parecia tão brilhante, tão reluzente de manhã estava pior que o Hopkiss, que recebeu uma detenção por dormir na aula da McGonagall ao segundo tempo - quem manda escapar pela janela do dormitório às três da manhã para ir para a borga em Hogsmeade? Bem feito.  
  
Ao menos havia alguém que parecia ainda pior que eu; o professor Lupin. Embora o professor tenha sempre aquele brilho entusiasta, enérgico nos olhos, ao contrário de mim, hoje, portanto, acho que podemos excluir da lista de possíveis razões para o aspecto andrajoso do meu professor preferido a ruptura com uma namorada possessiva.  
  
Imagina tu que estava de tal modo em baixo que até o Percy se solidarizou comigo! Quero dizer, o Perce é um bom amigo, mas vamos lá, é chefe de turma, e muito zeloso das regras. Portanto foi uma surpresa quando, depois de Herbologia, depois do almoço, antes de Aritmância, ele disse:  
  
- Vá lá, Oliver, anima-te. Olha, eu passo-te os apontamentos de Aritmância, OK?  
  
Nunca esperei viver o suficiente para ouvir isto. E eu, Oliver Wood, de certeza absoluta preferido na corrida ao prémio de Pateta do Ano, sabem o que fiz? Recusei esta oportunidade única.  
  
- Agradeço imenso, Perce, mas hoje não.  
  
O Percy olhou para mim por cima dos óculos.  
  
- Tu já não estás a pensar na Kate, estás? - perguntou-me.  
  
- Não consigo parar de pensar! - irritei-me - será que aquelas coisas de eu ser incompatível com uma vida com os pés no chão é verdade? Achas que eu ando mesmo obcecado com Quidditch, Perce?!  
  
- Acho é que estás a levar isso muito a peito, parceiro - sentenciou ele, notoriamente para evitar concordar comigo. Esta atitude neutra irritou-me ainda mais.  
  
- A peito?! - exclamei - não será de levar a peito quando a nossa namorada nos deixa, e ainda por cima admite que anda com outro há três meses??? O que farias se a Penelope te fizesse isto?!?  
  
- Isso é diferente - declarou o Percy, fitando-me friamente. - eu amo a Penelope. E tu? Amavas a Kate?  
  
Virei-me bruscamente para não ter que responder. O Percy tinha razão. Eu nunca tinha amado a Kate. Na verdade, sempre tinha havido mais alguém. Uma espécie de amor platónico que eu mantinha desde há muito mais tempo do que aquele que conhecia a Kate e que um dia caíra na asneira de contar ao Percy. Esperava que ele não se lembrasse disso agora...  
  
- Além de que - continuou o Percy, agora não tão friamente - tu também não foste totalmente honesto nos teus sentimentos, ou foste? E tu sabes a quem me refiro.  
  
Esperara em vão. Senti-me a corar ligeiramente, não só porque Percy se tinha efectivamente lembrado daquilo que eu não queria que ele se lembrasse mas também porque a rapariga em questão havia acabado de passar por nós, acompanhada pela Alicia Spinnet, e, tal como eu, não parecia estar nos seus dias.  
  
- Vocês são anedóticos, os dois - rematou Percy. Eu suspirei. O que vale é que o Quidditch se avizinhava e só isso seria ainda capaz de salvar a merda deste dia.  
  
Angelina POV:  
  
- Vá lá, Angel - insistiu Alicia, do outro lado da porta - sai daí. Sai. Sai.  
  
Já nem lhe respondi "não". Fazia quase meia-hora - OK, pequeno exagero - que a Alicia me chamava do outro lado da porta da casa de banho onde eu me barricara e de onde não sairia nem que me arrastassem. Percebia que as intenções da minha melhor amiga eram as melhors, mas eu queria mesmo estar sozinha.  
  
- Não sejas infantil, Angelina - continuou Alicia - leste o que a tua avó disse. Enterram-se os mortos, a vida continua. Agora sai daí. Daqui a bocado começamos com Transfiguração e vais chegar atrasada.  
  
- Quero lá saber da Transfiguração - ripostei - vou faltar. Vai-te embora.  
  
- Não vais não - redarguiu Alicia, num tom de voz muito sério - estás a ser tola, Angelina Leia Stone Johnson. Os teus pais lutam pela liberdade do Mundo mágico e tu fechas-te na casa de banho e choras à mínima adversidade? Se sim não és a Angelina Johnson que eu conheci!  
  
- A Angelina Johnson que tu conheceste não tinha a sua gatinha de estimação morta - retorqui, com um tom de voz tão infantil que quase não reconheci como o meu.  
  
- Pois! - continuou Alicia, ainda mais categoricamente - e a Angelina Johnson que eu conheci quando a sua gatinha morresse saíria dessa casa de banho imunda e enfrentaria a situação como uma mulher. Achas que é isso que a tua gata quer que faças? Que sejas infeliz por ela?!  
  
Apesar de toda a tristeza e pesar que sentia, não pude evitar uma gargalhadinha, com o tom tão sério que Alicia envergou. Ela notou a brecha na minha lamúria e aproveitou-se.  
  
- Agora sai daí, magala - rematou Alicia, ainda séria mas já em brincadeira, num tom de voz que fazia mesmo lembrar a minha mãe - e honra a alma de Yallah como te compete.  
  
Abri a porta e saí.  
  
- Dá-me um abraço - ordenou Alicia, sorrindo.  
  
Também sorri: - Não - gracejei.  
  
- É uma ordem, magala.  
  
Abracei-a. Quando nos largámos, reparámos na franzina figura de Katie Bell, nossa companheira chaser para a equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, ao pé de nós.  
  
- O que é que eu perdi? - perguntou.  
  
- Uma pequena crise - respondeu Alicia.  
  
- A minha gata morreu - informei-a sinistramente.  
  
- Oh, lamento, Angelina - disse Katie - sei o que isso é. Quando eu andava no segundo ano, o meu cão morreu e apanhei o desgosto da minha vida. Sei como isso dói.  
  
Não pude evitar um meio-sorriso. Seja qual for a situação, Katie já passou por ela, ou conhece alguém que já tenha passado por ela. Não me espanta se um dia a ouvir dizer, em conversa com alguém. "Foste raptado por uma tropa de aliens com cabeças em forma de banana? Sei como te sentes. Bem, mais ou menos, porque tenho uma amiga de uma tia de um irmão de um primo em terceiro grau de uma amiga da filha de uma amiga do meu avô que foi raptada por um há uns anos, mas esses não tinham a cabeça em forma de banana e sim de ananás, mas deve ser quase a mesma coisa..."  
  
- Tretas - declarou Alicia - tenho um remédio infalível para esse tipo de coisas.  
  
- E o que poderá ser?  
  
- Arranja um namorado - respondeu Alicia. Dei uma risada alta.  
  
- Estás louca - exclamei - eu?  
  
Alicia arregalou os olhos: - E porque não?  
  
- Tenho lá tempo para isso - resmunguei - além de que maior parte dos rapazes que conheço são uns idiotas.  
  
- Ou idiotas, ou tarados, ou ocupados, ou gays - sentenciou Katie, muito séria.  
  
- Exacto - confirmei, franzindo o sobrolho - e esta doida ainda quer que eu arranje um namorado.  
  
- Oh, Angel, Angel, Angel - suspirou a Alicia, passando um braço pelos meus ombros - tu podes fazer-nos acreditar que pensas assim, quando na verdade toda a gente sabe...  
  
Olhei para a Alicia, alarmada, mas ela limitou-se a sorrir. Achei - tive a certeza - que ela estava a falar daquela outra pessoa sobre a qual caí na asneira de falar à Alicia, já há bastante tempo, durante uma directa de férias de Verão.  
  
- Toda a gente sabe o quê? - indaguei cautelosamente. A Alicia riu, deliciada.  
  
- Oh, daquela outra pessoa...  
  
É claro que a Katie disparou logo, no seu modo de hiper-activa: - Quem? Que pessoa? Quem? Quem? Quem? Conheço? É giro? Quem é, Angel?  
  
- Ninguém - teimei, embora soubesse que não deveria - nem sei do que ela está a falar!  
  
- É giro, é - continuou Alicia, aproveitando-se da situação - posso dizer-lhe? Vá lá, Angel... - acrescentou, olhando para mim em tom de súplica.  
  
Meti as mãos nos bolsos do manto enfadada. - Vá lá - consenti, com uma grande dose de relutância em cada palavra - mas só desta vez.  
  
A Alicia tirou o braço dos meus ombros e pôs as mãos em concha no ouvido de Katie e proferiu o nome. Vi logo os grandes olhos cor-de-mel que já de si sobressaíam muito nas feições pálidas e miúdas da cara da Katie arregalarem-se muito. Por momentos pensei que fossem cair das órbitas.  
  
- A sério, Angel? - perguntou-me.  
  
Consenti com um aceno de cabeça mal-disposto.  
  
- Mas isso é o máximo! - começou logo a Katie - ah, que inveja que eu tenho de ti! Ele é realmente espectacular e se queres saber a verdade, acho que vocês os dois fazem um casal giríssimo, o mais giro de Hogwarts, eu acho! Se já não tivesse aquela queda idiota pelo, hum, vocês-sabem-quem, acho que esse teu seria uma escolha minha, sem ofensa, Angel, tu sabes como... oh meu Deus, vai ser tão giro quando vocês andarem!  
  
A Katie é assim. Hiper-activa. Super-entusiasmada. Sobretudo, confiante. Tem uns modos muito infantis, e usa cerca de dezenas de vezes ao dia a palavra "giro" em todos os sentidos, coisa que sei que irrita bastante a Alicia. Embora isso às vezes seja estimulante, confesso que naquela altura deixou-me um bocado em baixo.  
  
- Estás a esquecer-te de um pormenor - disse, em voz ligeiramente abatida - ele já tem namorada, lembras-te?  
  
A boa disposição e a confiança de Katie esmoreceram e também notei que a Alicia também não se tinha lembrado desse pequeno pormenor, pela notável queda do ego da minha melhor amiga. Olhou para mim, com ar de quem pede desculpa, o que é um bocado raro nela.  
  
- Oh - fez a Katie - isso é duro, Angie, eu sei. A minha prima Glynnis estava numa situação faz muito pouco tempo, que por acaso acabou em bem. Se eu me conseguisse lembrar de como é que eles resolveram isso...  
  
Olhei para a Katie e sorri-lhe, triste, mas agradecida. Nessa altura, o toque soou.  
  
- Bem, hora de aulas - disse a Alicia, o mais animadamente que pôde - 'bora para Encantamentos.  
  
- Eu vou para Herbologia - informou a Katie - vemo-nos logo, no treino de Quidditch - acrescentou, antes de tomar o caminho inverso ao nosso.  
  
- Não fiques assim, miúda - tentou animar-me a Alicia, no caminho de volta - és jovem. Ele é giro mas se ele preferir aquela lambida, não é daí que morres! E se tal, talvez seja melhor para ti. Quero dizer, não a conheço, mas garanto-te, que qualquer um que te troque a ti por uma lambisgóia qualquer não merece atenção.  
  
Sabia que a Alicia só estava a dizer aquilo para me animar, porque ela confiava no bom gosto dele tanto como eu, portanto, fiquei sem saber o que responder. Sobretudo, porque acabávamos de nos cruzar com ele, e com o melhor amigo dele, aquele ruivo Weasley de quem esqueço sempre o nome. Acho que desviei o olhar. Quando a costa ficou livre, suspirei. Felizmente, o treino que Quidditch não ia demorar a chegar...  
  
Enganei-me. Aqueles noventa minutos de Encantamentos foram os mais longos de sempre, os mais difíceis de passar. Pensava na Yallah, pensava nele... bem, tudo o quanto vos digo é que foi realmente uma bênção quando finalmente a campainha soou e o professor Flitwick nos dispensou. Senti o maior alívio de que me lembro no momento em que praticamente arranquei a blusa do uniforme e vesti a vermelha do uniforme de Quidditch, tão bruscamente que creio que choquei um pouco a Katie, que anda constantemente preocupada com a ideia de os gémeos estarem a espreitar ou não. É que o campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts só providencia dois balneários, um de um lado do campo e outro do outro, para a equipa adversária, nos jogos, portanto, a menos que rapazes e raparigas estejam dispostos a se equipar ao mesmo tempo nos mesmos balneários, tem de ser à vez e normalmente os rapazes esperam por nós lá fora enquanto nos equipamos. Nós somos rápidas.  
  
Mas, mesmo com a minha ansiedade toda, o treino não compensou. Normalmente, tudo se move à velocidade da luz, embora estejamos a praticar entre nós e não a competir com outra equipa, chasers, beaters, o keeper e o seeker e todas as bolas e vassouras à mistura, muitas vezes não se percebia muito bem o que estava a acontecer. É muito estimulante, acreditem, e apaga qualquer estado de espírito que tenham no princípio do treino, sem substituição. É bom, por vezes, não sentir nada.  
  
Mas naquele dia tudo estava diferente. Parecia que entre cada passe havia uma pausa, o Oliver não parecia tão rápido e efectivo, as bludgers não pareciam tão rápidas nem os gémeos Weasley tão empenhados e até o Harry estava nervoso e preocupado, porque o próximo jogo se avizinhava e ele pouco ou nada sabia do adversário ainda... no entanto, tive muito tempo para pensar.  
  
Achei que em relação à Yallah pouco ou nada se poderia fazer, ela era mesmo muito velhota. Pensei em pedir, para os anos, ou mais cedo, um gato novo. Pequenino, e teria o dobro dos cuidados com ele, talvez o trouxesse para Hogwarts. E quanto ao assunto do namorado, achei, como já muitas vezes tinha achado, que não valia a pena pensar nisso, pelo menos, já, e que a Alicia era completamente passada.  
  
E daí talvez não...  
  
Comecei a ficar um pouco preocupada. Tinha 15 anos e muitas das raparigas em Hogwarts que namoram são mais novas que eu. Nunca tinha tido nada parecido com rapazes, normalmente são óptimos amigos, mas nunca sequer tentaram uma aproximação mais subtil comigo, tirando, é claro, os piropos que os idiotas tipo Weasleys e Lee Jordan mandam, mas aí não é a questão de a quem é que mandam mas sim a quem é que não mandam - sim, porque acredito que eles só não se devem meter com raparigas tipo Slytherins carrancudas, ou as empertigadas Ravenclaw do sétimo ano, que são o sonho de qualquer rapaz mas que gelam qualquer um que se aproxime com um só olhar. E daí não sei.  
  
Será que era feia? Será que havia alguma coisa de errado comigo? Estas perguntas pessoais começaram a atormentar-me. Olhei para a Alicia e para a Katie, não muito longe de mim. Sabia que elas não haviam ainda tido algum namorado, mas penso que ambas não teriam problemas se tivessem para aí viradas;  
  
A Alicia deve ser um sol aos olhos deles. Feições perfeitas, altura e peso adequados - não é uma torre, como eu - cabelo castanho claro alourado pelos ombros com caracóis largos e bem definidos, sorriso arrasador, postura e atitude confiante, informal e divertida, e sobretudo aquele sinalzinho na bochecha direita que deve ter um encanto extra. É sempre a ela a quem os rapazes se dirigem. É ela que diz que "não lhe apetece".  
  
A Katie é baixa e magrinha, muito loura, de feições miúdas e hiper-enérgica. É gira e além do mais é um bocado infantil, o que suponho que desperta um pouco o instinto paternal nos rapazes, que estão constantemente a querer protegê-la e acompanhá-la a todo o lado. Chega a ser irritante, mas a Katie não se importa.  
  
- Então, meu?! Andas a contar gaivotas?! Toma lá atenção!!!  
  
Um berro, endereçado ao Oliver, soou muito perto de mim, acordando-me do meu estado de letargia meditativa. Era o George, já irritado com a falta de acção do treino daquele dia. Parece que o Oliver não estava lá muito inspirado, também. Portanto, o nosso amado capitão fez um gesto com a mão que significava intervalo, e todos nós voámos até ao nível do chão e descemos das vassouras.   
  
O Oliver foi o primeiro a descer da sua vassoura e quando passou por mim em direcção aos balneários, notei que vinha todo afogueado, e parecia ainda mais arrasado do que eu.   
  
Oliver POV:  
  
O tempo parece que parou na hora e meia de Aritmância antes do treino de Quidditch; parecia mais interminável que o costume! Experimentem passar todo este tempo a ouvir falar do significado dos números em magia. Acho que só escolhi esta disciplina porque, bem, porque o Percy também ia. Sempre é uma ajuda, embora só se manifeste por solidariedade e em momentos críticos como este.  
  
Portanto, nem te digo o quão aliviado me senti assim que saí da sala de aula, encontrei os gémeos Weasley no "hall" já com as vassouras e as vestes de Quidditch debaixo do braço, acenei um adeus ao Percy e, finalmente, rumei ao campo de Quidditch.  
  
Temos sempre que esperar que as raparigas se equipem primeiro, porque só dispomos de um balneário unissexo, embora o Fred e o George repitam constantemente que isso não faz mal nenhum. Eu costumo impedi-los de tentarem espreitar, só mesmo porque quero começar sempre o treino o mais depressa possível sem ter que assistir a eles os dois a fugirem pelo campo enquanto a Alicia os persegue ameaçando-os com a vassoura. Normalmente, elas costumam ser rápidas, mas desta vez, pareceu um tempão, aquela espera.  
  
Reparei que o Harry estava uma pilha de nervos. Perguntei o que é que se passava e ele informou-me que estava um pouco nervoso pois o jogo contra Ravenclaw se aproximava e ele nunca tinha jogado contra eles, e não conhecia o estilo do seeker adversário.  
  
- Tens observado os jogos, não tens? - perguntei-lhe.  
  
- Tenho - confirmou ele - mas quando se está a tomar atenção à Quaffle não se pode dar muita atenção ao seeker, até ao momento da captura.  
  
Tinha lógica.  
  
- Eu ajudar-te-ia - disse eu - mas não tenho a certeza de quem vai ser o seeker. O Roger ficou de me informar.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Bem, parece que a seeker deles esteve doente e Madam Pomfrey não tem certezas se ela está em condições de jogar, daqui a duas semanas - informei, e depois, em tom mais confidencial - e, se queres a minha opinião, dava-nos um jeitão se ela não estivesse em condições de jogar.  
  
- Porquê? É boa?  
  
- Bastante. A Chang é boa voadora, sim. Mas nada que tu não possas aguentar. Oh, ali vêm elas.  
  
As raparigas saíram em grupo do balneário para grande alívio meu; finalmente ia poder começar a encher a minha mente de outros pensamentos, pensei... mas rapidamente percebi que estava enganado, mais propriamente quando me cruzei com a Angelina. Acho que lhe deitei um olhar estranho, mas ela pareceu meio distraída e portanto não notou. Fiquei aliviado, pois não estava na disposição de ter mais esse problema na minha lista.  
  
Começámos a jogar. Com muita pena minha, parece que o desempenho da equipa hoje estava como o meu próprio; desmotivado. Se calhar todos tinham problemas em que pensar, como eu.  
  
De qualquer maneira, tentei avivar as coisas. Tentei manter o ritmo rápido, excitante, que normalmente as nossas sessões de treino têm, mas enquanto defendia as boladas não pude deixar de me embrenhar nos meus próprios pensamentos. Sei que estar a pensar noutra coisa que não o jogo pode ser mau, mas a verdade é que não consegui evitá-lo.  
  
Para dizer a verdade, achei que o Perce tinha razão. Eu praticamente nem conhecia a Kate no dia em que ela me pediu para andar - na verdade, não foi por falta de comunicação, porque sempre que estávamos juntos, a Kate nunca se calava, embora eu a escutasse por pouquíssimas vezes. Sou distraído por natureza, embora não fosse preciso ser-se completamente aluado para não prestar atenção a um dos monólogos intermináveis da Kate. De qualquer modo, nunca me senti muito culpado, porque verdade seja dita, a Kate nunca ouviu com atenção nenhuma das minhas longas dissertações acerca de Quidditch, nem mesmo quando era ela a fazer as perguntas. Caso ainda não tenhas reparado, o Quidditch foi só um mero pretexto para aproximação - não sou totalmente tapado.  
  
"Então, porque é que aceitaste?" perguntei-me a mim próprio, repelindo com a mão a Quaffle que uma das raparigas - não reparei qual - me tentou marcar. "Aceitei" respondi-me a mim próprio "porque estava cansado de ser o único na minha classe a não ter uma namorada." Na altura tinha 16 anos e sentia-me um tanto deixado para trás. Começava a pensar se haveria algo de errado comigo... quer dizer, toda a gente tinha namorada. Mesmo o Percy, que é, aos olhos das raparigas, um chato, tinha uma namorada, a Penelope Clearwater. E deixem-me que vos diga, na classificação de namoradas (por ordem crescente, "era-melhor-teres-ficado-sossegado", "nada-má", "uma-para-se-guardar", "espectacular", e finalmente, a categoria de ouro "WOOOW!,-mas-o-que-é-isto???!" a Penelope está notoriamente na categoria "WOOOW!,-mas-o-que-é-isto???!".  
  
A Kate tinha sido uma namorada "era-melhor-ter-ficado-sossegado". Quero dizer, era gira e até era simpática, tirando aquela parte de falar demais, de ser um bocado possessiva e bastante chata por vezes, mas eu não sentia absolutamente nada por ela. Era isso que me preocupava. Se fiquei tão abalado quando recebi a carta dela, era por mim e não por ela, porque tive consciência de que me tinha tornado um chato do Quidditch. Uma pessoa não feita para conviver com outras pessoas sem as aborrecer mortalmente. Alguém que foi feito unicamente para vassouras e bolas. Sempre soube intimamente que era aficcionado e a obsessão não costuma ser saudável, mas sempre reprimi essa ideia. E quando fiquei triste com a ruptura, o que eu estava a fazer realmente, era atirar com as culpas para cima da Kate por uma falha minha, e isso não era de todo justo.  
  
Isso irritou-me. Odeio não levar a melhor.  
  
Fiquei irritável com esse pensamento e deixei falhar uma marcação da Katie. Naquele dia estavam a ser muitas.  
  
A Kate pôs muita culpa naquela carta. Mas quem a pode culpar de ter arranjado outro tipo que realmente lhe dê valor? A culpa era toda minha. Nunca gostei da Kate porque gostava de outra pessoa. Sempre.  
  
Eu e a Angelina somos amigos, e damo-nos optimamente, se bem que por vezes, a minha convivência com ela é realmente sufocante. Quero mesmo fazer-lhe entender que gosto dela, só não sei é como... havia uma altura que eu tinha pensado em dizer-lhe, mas esse plano foi adiado pelo "factor Kate". Além de que ela não pareceu muito abalada quando eu lhe disse que tinha uma namorada.  
  
Observei-a cautelosamente, a voar na sua vassoura um pouco afastada de mim. Tal como eu, não parecia muito embrenhada no treino; parecia muito pensativa, e preocupada. Notava-se do meu lugar o sobrolho franzido na sua face atraente. Perguntei-me o que será que a preocupava...  
  
Não pude desenvolver mais este pensamento graças a um berro de um dos gémeos: - Então, meu?! Andas a contar gaivotas?! Toma lá atenção!!!  
  
Acordei repentinamente e sacudi a cabeça. Fiz um sinal de intervalo e todos nós aterrámos. Nunca me senti tão aliviado por ter os pés em terra e também penso que tão nauseado. O primeiro pensamento que tive foi "BALNEÁRIO" e foi para aí que me dirigi, pensando também que quando pudesse ia estrangular o gémeo que tinha dito aquilo. O problema é que não sabia qual deles era; são tão parecidos que deviam de arranjar uma maneira de se diferenciarem um do outro, por exemplo, um deles podia pintar o cabelo de verde, sempre se sabia quem era o Fred e quem era o George, e vice-versa. Mas depois pensei que talvez a mãe deles tivesse um ataque, como a minha, quando eu voltei de férias de Verão da Califórnia com a orelha direita furada, embora uma simples argola de ouro que me custou os olhos da cara, sublinho, não fosse nem de perto tão radical como tal mudança drástica de cor de cabelo...  
  
Já com a certeza de que estava a delirar, enfiei-me dentro do balneário e fechei a porta atrás de mim.  
  
Angelina POV  
  
Fiquei intrigada e curiosa, e nem reparei que a Alicia e a Katie aterravam as duas a meu lado e que tinham notado exactamente o mesmo que eu.  
  
- O que se passa com ele? - perguntou a Katie. Encolhi os ombros.  
  
- Vai lá - comandou a Alicia. Olhei para ela, surpresa.  
  
- Estás louca - concluí.  
  
- Não estou nada - refilou ela - é teu dever como amiga saber o que se passa e dar-lhe apoio. E que se lixe, se não puderes tê-lo, ao menos fá-lo saber que estás sempre a seu lado. Isso fá-lo-á pensar melhor. Confia em mim.  
  
- Achas que vá? - perguntei à Katie, que encolheu os ombros.  
  
- Eu não teria coragem suficiente - admitiu - mas tu tens. Se fosse a ti, ia.  
  
- Agora vai - disse a Alicia, dando-me um ligeiro empurrão. Eu, instigada pela confiança que ambas depositavam em mim, fui. E fosse o que Deus quiser.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Para uma primeira parte, é tudo. A verdadeira acção começa na segunda parte, não se desiludam... já. Digam-me o que acharam! É vital! Nem que seja para dizer que o fic não presta! Plz!!!  
  
Segunda parte coming soon... dentro de cerca de... sete minutos e vinte e três segundos. Ja! ^^  
  
Bjx  
  
Cassie 


	2. Parte II

Quidditch Break  
  
de Cassandra Vassar  
  
Sinopse: Par Angelina/Oliver. Sei que é uma ideia estranha, muito própria, acho eu. O dia começou mal para Angelina Johnson e Oliver Wood, quando as más notícias chegaram por correio. Mas conseguirão alguns minutos a sós durante a pausa no treino de Quidditch mudá-lo? Curto, muito leve, e como já disse, a ideia do ship é um bocado estranha, mas dêm-me uma chance.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Okay, o que eu quero dizer é que tenham calma antes de me mandarem as pedras. Este não é de forma nenhuma o primeiro fic que escrevo (provavelmente será o milésimo) mas é o primeiro que efectivamente publico, portanto... e para vós, 92% dos leitores falantes de Português que são brasileiros, podem vir a estranhar algumas frases ou expressões ou termos empregados, mas dêm-me o desconto, sou portuguesa. Ah; para quem não sabe, o nome do fic em português é Pausa no Quidditch, mas achei que Quidditch Break soava mil vezes melhor. Leiam e dêm uma ideia. Sei que está mau, mas não se inibam em dizer-mo!!!  
  
Ah; não possuo nenhum dos conteúdos ou personagens que utilizo, é tudo de Mrs JK Rowling, etc., etc. Portanto não me processem.  
  
Bjux  
  
Cassie  
  
**************************************************************  
  
PARTE II  
  
Assim que se viu sozinho, Oliver encheu o lavatório de água fria e bruscamente atirou a cabeça lá para dentro. Permaneceu lá até lhe faltar o ar e sacudiu violentamente a cabeça para retirar os excessos de água do cabelo. Apoiou as mãos contra o lavatório e manteve a cabeça baixa.  
  
"Se calhar, a Kate tem razão" pensou "talvez eu seja mesmo obcecado".  
  
Fulo consigo próprio, deu um grande murro na borda do lavatório, seguido de um grito de dor e de uma agravação do seu estado irritável.  
  
"Não pode ser, não pode, não pode, não pode..."  
  
Embrenhado nestes pensamentos, não ouviu a porta do balneário abrir-se lentamente com um leve chiar.  
  
- Oliver? - chamou calmamente uma voz feminina. Oliver não virou a cabeça mas viu quem chamava por ele pelo reflexo do espelho; alta, negra, trajando como membro da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Angelina.  
  
Angelina fechou a porta atras de si. - O que se passa, Oliver?   
  
- O que é que se haveria de passar? - perguntou ele, em voz rouca.  
  
Angelina encolheu os ombros: - Não pareces lá muito bem hoje.  
  
- Bravo, Holmes - exclamou sardonicamente o capitão da equipa. Não soubera de onde lhe tinha saído aquele tom sarcástico nem aquela irritação contra Angelina, que nada lhe havia feito, mas não se importou em ser brusco, uma vez que estava zangado com o Mundo - para quem sabe que num dia normal eu não faria uma cenaça destas é uma dedução avassaladora, não te parece?!  
  
- Talvez - replicou Angelina, friamente - no entanto isso não te dá o direito de seres assim comigo. Por exemplo, a minha gata morreu hoje e eu estou triste, mas não saio por aí a bater às pessoas, não achas?  
  
Aquela raiva quase sem razão de Oliver desapareceu logo e ele voltou-se para a encarar: - Desculpa - disse, num tom de lamento, quase - desculpa ter dito aquilo. Sobretudo quando tu pareces estar pior do que eu... lamento.  
  
Angelina abandonou a defensiva e encolheu os ombros: - Estou triste, é claro, mas eu já deveria saber que isto ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Agora não há nada a fazer, penso eu... mas não te preocupes com isso. Diz-me antes o que te pôs assim.  
  
Oliver não respondeu logo. Ao invés, fitou Angelina nos seus olhos castanhos, e muito sério, perguntou: - Tu achas que sou obcecado?  
  
- Obcecado? - perguntou Angelina, apanhada de surpresa - obcecado com o quê?  
  
- Obcecado - respondeu Oliver, embora não sendo muito explicativo - vidrado. Aficcionado. Incapaz de pensar noutra coisa. Achas mesmo que eu vivo só para...  
  
- Quidditch? - interrompeu Angelina, mas depois arrependeu-se do que tinha feito, pois Oliver rolou os olhos, encostou-se, com má cara ao lavatório e comentou: - Escusas de responder, obrigado.  
  
Houve uma pausa de silêncio. Angelina ficara sem saber o que dizer.  
  
- Queres saber mesmo a verdade? - perguntou cautelosamente a rapariga.  
  
Oliver cabeceou.  
  
- Sim - declarou, como quem dá um passo no escuro em direcção a um abismo - tu és obcecado. Mas sabes que mais? - apressou-se a acrescentar, antes que Oliver pudesse adiantar qualquer coisa - isso não faz mal nenhum.  
  
Oliver olhou para ela, curioso, mas já mais descansado: - Achas mesmo?  
  
Angelina sorriu suavemente - É claro.  
  
Oliver retribuiu o sorriso: - Obrigado. Se tu dizes que não importa, acredito em ti.  
  
- E porque me perguntaste isso agora?  
  
Oliver suspirou e virou-se novamente para o espelho: - Lembras-te da Kate? Kate Spencer? Creio que já te tinha falado sobre ela - pelo reflexo do espelho, Oliver estudou a expressão de Angelina, mas no entanto não conseguiu ver, graças à meia-penumbra do balneário, o franzir da sobrancelha esquerda de Angelina nem o morder do lábio inferior.  
  
- A tua namorada? - perguntou Angelina, em voz natural - sim, sei. O que tem ela?  
  
- Escreveu-me - continuou Oliver - diz que quer acabar tudo.  
  
Outra pausa de silêncio. Mais uma vez, Oliver não conseguiu distinguir o olhar arregalado de Angelina, e a sua voz soou o mais normal possível outra vez.  
  
- Oh - fez Angelina, um pouco mais formalmente do que teria desejado que a sua voz soasse - não sabia. Lamento por ti. Deves estar arrasado...  
  
- Mais ou menos - confessou Oliver, com um pequeno sorriso ao canto dos lábios - não era lá grande namorada.  
  
Angelina sorriu novamente.  
  
- A razão porque eu te perguntei isso - continuou Oliver - foi porque os argumentos que ela utilizou contra mim foi o eu estar completamente virado para o Quidditch, incapaz de lhe dar atenção.  
  
- Ai sim? - perguntou Angelina, semicerrando os olhos, de interesse.  
  
- Disse também que eu não tinha sido feito para conviver com pessoas - continuou Oliver, virando-se de novo para ele. Embora sabendo da gravidade da situação, deu-lhe uma súbita vontade de rir, porque de repente Oliver pareceu-lhe um emnino pequeno zangado que faz queixas de um amiguinho à mãe ou à professor - dizia que todo o meu amor era para o Quidditch e que não poderia dá-lo a ninguém mais, e que ela precisava de alguém que realmente lhe desse atenção - Oliver bufou.  
  
- Deve ter sido frustrante - comentou, compreensiva, Angelina, acenando com a cabeça.  
  
- Foi - respondeu Oliver, baixando a cabeça. Angelina encolheu os ombros e falou numa voz que não convenceu Oliver:  
  
- Bom, esperemos que ela encontre o que procura, não é?  
  
- Já encontrou - Oliver sorriu afectadamente - há este tipo com quem ela tem andado nos últimos três meses...  
  
Angelina levou as mãos à boca, chocada.  
  
- Não me digas... oh, meu Deus, Oliver, tenho tanta pena...!  
  
- Não tenhas - Oliver encolheu os ombros, mas não a convenceu da sua impassibilidade à situação - se calhar mereci, penso eu.  
  
Angelina abanou a cabeça, discrédula. O Oliver seria a última pessoa que mereceria tal coisa, na sua opinião. Pensou que, agora que conhecia o verdadeiro feitio de Kate, achava muito melhor não só para ela mas para o Oliver mesmo, que esta ruptura tivesse acontecido. Quando, nas raras vezes que Angelina e Alicia falavam no caso, Alicia se entretia chamando todos os nomes que conhecia a Kate, Angelina tentava pará-la, porque Kate poderia ser uma boa pessoa, simpática e tal, não sabiam porque não a conheciam. Mas agora, conhecendo o seu verdadeiro carácter, Angelina via que tudo o que Alicia dissera sobre Kate, embora inconscientemente, era verdade.  
  
- Não! - protestou vivamente - ela não tem direito nenhum de te fazer isso. E sabes que mais? Talvez tenha sido melhor assim para ti. Se ela não consegue viver com o teu gosto por Quidditch quer dizer que não te aprecia realmente, não como tu mereces - Angelina ignorou o leve rubor nas faces de Oliver - se ela realmente te amasse, não seria por isso que te iria deixar. Não penses nisso nem por um minuto, Oliver. Nem penses.  
  
Oliver sorriu suavemente: - OK... se tu o dizes...  
  
Angelina sorriu também.  
  
- Sabes - continuou Oliver - acho que não fui honesto de todo nos meus sentimentos por ela.  
  
- O que queres dizer?  
  
Oliver bandeou a cabeça - Quero dizer, a Kate era gira, e divertida de se andar e tudo, mas...  
  
- ...tu não a amavas realmente - conclui, com um pouco de surpresa, aliás.  
  
- Acho que sim - concluiu Oliver, em meia voz, olhando Angelina - sou assim tão mau?  
  
Angelina encolheu os ombros: - Não podes controlar os teus sentimentos, Oliver. Mas se nunca gostaste dela, porque é que vocês...?  
  
Oliver respondeu antes que Angelina conseguisse acabar a frase.  
  
- Não sei. Acho que estava cansado de ser o único tipo do meu ano a não ter uma namorada. Até o Percy tem uma!  
  
Um sorriso involuntário bailou nos lábios de Angelina. Aquela lógica era-lhe muito familiar...  
  
- Então sentiste-te como se estivesses a ser deixado para trás - declarou ela, mais do que perguntou.  
  
- Exacto - Oliver acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, olhando para a rapariga como se ela fosse capaz de lhe ler os pensamentos.  
  
Angelina avançou para ele, e pôs-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro: - Sabes, namorar não é uma corrida contra o tempo - explicou pacientemente - é uma coisa que acontece com tempo, quando te sentires preparado e, é claro, quando encontrares aquela pessoa especial. Não faz sentido sentires-te pressionado porque todos os teus amigos já namoram e tu não... mas quem sou eu para estar a falar disto, de qualquer maneira, mesmo hoje estive a pensar exactamente o mesmo que tu... - ri-me nervosamente - desculpa. Não estou a fazer sentido.  
  
Oliver sorriu-lhe e pôs a sua mão sobre a dela, no seu próprio ombro.  
  
- Ao menos, és honesta. E sim, fizeste muito sentido - depois, olhou estranhamente para ela, e disse - obrigado.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Por me teres ouvido. Sinto-me muito melhor agora.  
  
Angelina sorriu também. Houve uma pausa, enquanto os dois se olhavam nos olhos, inconscientes do que se estava a passar, quando Angelina interrompeu o silêncio.  
  
- Tens um botão desapertado - declarou.  
  
- Huh? - fez Oliver, sendo apanhado de surpresa. Angelina apontou para o botão desapertado no pescoço de Oliver, com o dedo mindinho.  
  
- Aqui, na tua gola - indicou.  
  
- Ah, esse malandro. Desaperta-se sempre sozinho e eu não consigo lá chegar para o atar de novo...  
  
- Queres que eu tente?  
  
- Fazias-me isso?  
  
Angelina encolheu os ombros.  
  
- Obrigado! - agradeceu Oliver. Rapidamente Angelina percebeu que não tinha sido lá muito boa ideia propôr isso como amiga, pois para desempenhar essa tarefa, Angelina precisava de estar, literalmente, completamente encostada a Oliver. Esperou ansiosamente que Oliver não tivesse notado o rubor nas suas bochechas quando se encostou a ele, para não causar mais constrangimento... no entanto, Oliver parecia perfeitamente passivo.  
  
"Se calhar ele ainda nem reparou que eu sou uma rapariga" pensou lamuriosamente Angelina "sou apenas uma amiga. Uma espécie à parte..."  
  
Era o contacto mais próximo, mas íntimo, que a corada chaser alguma vez tinha tido com um rapaz; bastava um único movimento de cabeça, de qualquer uma das partes, para que algo acontecesse, movimento que ela se sentia muito tentada a fazer.  
  
"Não vou pensar nisso", pensou nervosamente Angelina, enquanto o botão teimoso lhe fugia dos dedos escuros; era realmente difícil de abotoar "alguma coisa para dizer... vá lá... qualquer coisa..."  
  
- Então - começou, quase a entrar em pânico interior - se não for querer saber demasiado...  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Porque é que não gostavas dela? Da Kate, quero dizer. Havia algo... entre vocês?...  
  
- Como Quidditch?  
  
"Não era exactamente no que estava a pensar" pensou Angelina, mas mesmo assim respondeu "hum-hum".  
  
- Não era Quidditch - informou ele, com um sorriso misterioso. Angelina olhou para ele curiosa e Oliver encolheu os ombros apenas o necessário para não a atrapalhar.  
  
- Alguém - informou-a ligeiramente Oliver.  
  
- Ah?  
  
- Yep. Uma espécie de queda de longa duração - Oliver olhou o vazio, resignadamente - nada de muito interessante, se quiseres saber.  
  
- Compreendo - respondeu Angelina, cujos dedos tremiam e que fazia os possíveis para não se desmanchar - bom para ti - continuou, embora não lá muito convincente.   
  
- É, acho que sim. Mas às vezes consegue ser mesmo auto-desgastante. Já estás a conseguir?  
  
- Ainda não. Concordo contigo. Acho que é uma parte do nosso processo de crescimento...  
  
Oliver suspirou: - Por vezes, consegue ser mesmo aborrecido.  
  
Deu uma pequena risada: - Como tudo o resto.  
  
Houve uma pequena pausa. Angelina não reparou no sorriso meio cúmplice que Oliver esboçou: - Mas sabes que mais?  
  
- Já está! - exclamou ela, conseguindo, finalmente apertar o botão, mas não fazendo tenção de se afastar. Também não se apercebeu que depois da tarefa estar cumprida, as suas mãos descansavam no tórax de Oliver - o quê?  
  
- Não trocava isso por nada - declarou efusivamente Oliver, e aí, Angelina olhou-o nos olhos, pela primeira vez desde que estavam tão perto, por fugazes segundos, antes do impulso acontecer.  
  
Sem mesmo saber o que estava a fazer, Angelina pôs uma das mãos na parte de trás da cabeça de Oliver, ainda húmida do recente "banho" e a tinha puxado para si, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.  
  
Oliver deveria estar mais ou menos à espera de tal porque não pareceu surpreso quando o beijo aconteceu.  
  
- Porque é que paraste? - perguntou num sussurro, quando Angelina puxou a sua cabeça para trás. Ela não lhe respondeu.  
  
- Aquela outra pessoa... - perguntou.  
  
- Eras tu - declarou ele - sempre achei uma estupidez pensar que teria sequer uma chance contigo. Quero dizer, tu és linda, divertida, e pelo menos tens uma vida, e...  
  
Angelina pôs-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios.  
  
- Falas de mais - disse ela, sorrindo. Ele também sorriu, e correu os braços pela cintura dela, beijando-a mais demoradamente...  
  
...seria, se nesse momento, os gémeos Weasley não tivessem entrado no balneário, à procura da chaser e do capitão da equipa, há muito desaparecidos, e tivessem esbarrado naquela cena. Ficaram mortalmente vermelhos.  
  
- Oh, peço desculpa - disse Fred, de olhos muito arregalados.  
  
- Nós vamos já sair - garantiu George, enquanto ambos os gémeos recuavam para a porta - continuem, não se incomodem.  
  
Depois da porta se fechar, Oliver e Angelina deram uma grande gargalhada.  
  
- Sabes, devíamos voltar - disse Angelina, libertando-se dos braços de Oliver - já foi bastante tempo para uma pausa no Quidditch.  
  
- É - concordou Oliver - se bem que hoje quase nada mais vamos poder jogar... aposto que já a equipa toda sabe.  
  
Angelina riu, e abstraiu-se de dizer, no momento em que abriram a porta do balneário, que tinha quase a certeza que Alicia já sabia o que havia acontecido, desde há muito mais tempo.  
  
FIM  
  
**************************************************************  
  
E pronto! É tudo. Esta segunda parte foi muito mais curta que a primeira, eu sei, mas e depois?  
  
Por favor, já disse e volto a dizer, não, a IMPLORAR, que me digam o que acham desta historieta. É super-importante. Não tenham medo de ferir os meus sentimentos, eu logo lhes mando a minha vingança por mail.  
  
Aproveito que é o último capítulo *Cassie falando da sua historieta como se fosse uma trilogia altamente extensa* para dedicar este meu ficzinho a algumas pessoas; à Joana Almeida, minha amiga não de sempre, mas para sempre, de quem eu retirei o carácter de Alicia palavra por palavra, à minha Milady, gatinha do coração, que já não se encontra entre nós e que me permitiu escrever a parte dos sentimentos de Angelina por Yallah, à Cláudia, incondicional apoiante, à Ana, ou Akane 1412, que os otakus leitores poderão conhecer de alguns fics aqui publicados ;) e ao Beto, por ser um idiota chapado, mas um idiota chapado que eu muito amo ;).  
  
Explico que o nome da avó de Angelina, Hattie, vem de um dos meus livros preferidos, Dead Man's Folly, de Agatha Christy, ou em Português "Poirot e o Jogo Macabro" (leiam), e a Kate vem do nome da minha arqui-inimiga... Aquela-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado número 2.   
  
Ah! E ganha de prémio uma banana quem adivinhar de onde eu tirei o segundo nome da Angelina e o nome do irmão dela (vão procurar)!  
  
Bjx e obrigadíssimo por lerem, só por terem lido até aqui são as pessoas que mais amo no Mundo!  
  
CassiE 


End file.
